backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions
Episode 4: Double Visions is the fourth episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis The episode opens up with Marty waking up in the Citizen Plus facility in 1986B, awaiting brainwashing by Edna Strickland, who was discovered to be the true perpetrator of these events at the end of the previous episode. By tricking a guard, and with assistance from Marty's father whom is communicating with Marty through the security cameras, Marty is able to retrieve his personal belongings from a cage in the waiting room. Marty discovers that Jennifer is in the next room over, having already been partially brainwashed by the Citizen Plus program. Despite this, this doesn't deter Marty from utilizing his guitar, which restores Jennifer to her previous mental state. Once Jennifer has been freed from the effects of the Citizen Plus program, she knocks a guard out and gets Marty to dress up in the guard's clothing. Even with Jennifer's assistance, her father comes to pick her up, forcing Marty to save Citizen Brown alone. The disguise manages to work in Marty's favor, as he is able to steal a pacification pill from the re-imprisoned Biff and slip it into the Citizen Plus Overseer's caffeinated soda, knocking him out. After messing around with the controls, Marty frees Citizen Brown and he's able to escape to his secret lab in Clayton Ravine where he had the DeLorean towed to. In the meantime, Edna Strickland confronts Marty who is able to stall her a few minutes by telling her of the proper timeline. Citizen Brown arrives from six months from the future having successfully repaired the DeLorean. Brown coldly regrets Edna's attempts at affection and Marty and Brown, now asking to be called Doc, escape back to 1931 in the DeLorean while Edna swears revenge. Marty discovers that he and Doc have arrived far too late in the past, a day before the Hill Valley Science Expo instead of two months earlier. Emmett is still head over heels for Edna in the worst way possible, but the young Brown is soon planning to propose to her. Citizen Brown discovers that the DeLorean's time circuits are malfunctioning. Using Emmett's experiment entry for the expo, a good Citizen meter designed to work by charting electrical responses to images and other physical responses (with Kid Tannen and Emmett as control examples), Marty has to find out some way to make Emmett look like a deplorable scumbag on the level of Kid himself. Marty and Doc have a falling out when Doc asks Marty what becomes of Edna. Upon hearing that she becomes a lonely old woman living in the past, he feels a bit of compassion for her despite what she did to him. Doc wants to explore the possibility of a third option where "everybody wins", while Marty rightly insists that in order to restore the timeline properly, Edna must be forced into a life of solitude. Upset, Doc sadly parts with Marty and drives off in the DeLorean. In order to help repair the timeline, Marty is able to convince Trixie Trotter to help make it look like she and Emmett have been having an affair behind Edna's back. This, along with making his mind map like Kid's and using the rapidly aged clothing enzyme to destroy the suit Edna gave him, causes Edna to break up with Emmett, ending their relationship and making Emmett completely give up on science. Through reverse psychology, Marty is able to get Emmett angry enough to reignite his love for science. Unfortunately for him, a lightning storm dislodges a statue of Einstein that was being installed on the courthouse that precariously puts young Emmett's life on the line. Marty is able to narrowly rescue Emmett, making him realize what he did wrong with his flying car. With his life no longer threatened, he and Marty go off to repair and complete it in time for the expo. On the highway leading out of Hill Valley, Doc, now having turned traitor to Marty, picks up the young Edna and instructs her to tell him everything she knows about Marty, intent on thwarting his plan and protecting the woman destined to hold a terrified Hill Valley in her unforgiving grip. Production Released on April 29, 2011. Appearances *Biff Tannen *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Arthur McFly *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly *Cue Ball *Ernest Philpott *Danny Parker *Irving "Kid" Tannen *Colonel Sanders *Einstein *Judge Brown *James Strickland *Gerald Strickland *Clara Clayton Brown *John Wilkes Booth *Thomas Edison *Albert Einstein |creatures= *Dog *Dinosaur *Cat |locations= *Hill Valley *Citizen Plus Ward *Town Theater *Hal's Hardware *Eastern Auto Sales *O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop *Hill Valley Stationers *Lamont's House of Ermine *Hill Valley High School *Hill Valley Courthouse **Courthouse Square **Gazebo *Shonash Ravine *McFly residence (1986) |events= *Hill Valley Science Expo |organizations= *Libyan terrorist |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Rocket car *Skateboard *Jules Verne Train |technology= *Marty's Guitar *Automatic dog feeder *Time circuits *Mr. Fusion *Mental alignment meter *Algae cakes *Hill Valley of the Future *Hill Valley of the Past *All-purpose cleanser |miscellanea= *1931 *1932 *1933 *1981 *1986B *February 14 *May 16 *George McFly's photograph *Helter Skelter *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *"Harry Callahan" *"Carl Sagan" *''Frankenstein'' *Jules Verne *Hooligan *Doc's notebook *Plutonium *Lightning }} Notes * When Citizen Brown returns with the repaired time machine, he says he worked on it in his lab near Clayton Ravine; in the timeline depicted, Marty and Doc never saved Clara, hence the ravine retains her name. * If Marty examines the dinosaur in the Hill Valley of the Past diorama, he remarks "If that thing's called a 'Tannenosaurus', I'll...ugh." This can be seen as a double reference to the animated series, both the episode "Forward to the Past", where an actual Tannensaurus is the version of Biff Tannen that appears in an altered timeline where dinosaurs ruled the Earth. It could also be seen as a reference to a line Marty spoke in another episode, asking "Is there a Tannen in every time period?" * A crate marked "Peabody Farms" is found in the back of the truck young Emmett is using to transport his entry into the Science Fair. Videos Notes and references pl:Double Visions 4